Ours
by White Azalea
Summary: Tentang hubungan jarak jauh. Tentang kita. Tentang rasa yang selalu terjaga. / For #FLORE18 [Thanks] & #INOcentDYE


_Tentang hubungan jarak jauh. Tentang kita. Tentang rasa yang selalu terjaga._

For **#FLORE18 [Thanks]** _ & _**#INOcentDYE**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Ours**

.

[I]

Gadis belia itu meraih ponselnya, memeriksa pesan yang masuk untuknya. Ternyata Sai telah sampai di belahan dunia sana. Ia tersenyum lega. Sesekali pemuda itu mengirimkan potret keadaan di sana, membuat Ino tercengang dan takjub akan negeri yang belum pernah di lihatnya. Hari sudah malam saat ia melirik jam dinding di ruangannya. Ia benar-benar senang saat pemuda itu berhasil mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Ino meletakan posel tepat di sebelah peraduannya dan sejurus kemudian terlelap. Hanya ketika Sai bahagia, ia bisa tidur dengan perasaan lega.

.

[II]

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu hei pemuda di ujung dunia sana." Perempuan muda itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri pada balkon kamarnya seraya menatap langit malam penuh gemintang. Sesaat ia berhenti memikirkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada entah—angin yang mungkin membisikkan pesannya untuk si pemuda pucat kesayangannya itu dapat mendengarnya.

Ia melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas sana. Memerhatikan gemerlap suasana malam kala itu, dan sejurus kemudian tersenyum.

"Hei, Sai. Aku merindukanmu di sini. Aku merindukan genggaman tanganmu, senyumanmu, dan semua tentangmu. Aku mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum terhadap apa yang ia harapkan dapat tersampaikan pada Sai yang selama ini memenuhi rongga dadanya.

.

[iii]

Pagi itu jalanan basah dihujani rintik-rintik dari atas sana. Sai mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke tempat biasa dia duduk berjam-jam seraya menggoreskan pensil arang di atas kertas. Kini ia terlarut melodi alam yang terdengar saat rintikan itu terjatuh di atas tanah sesudahnya menimbulkan bau khas yang sulit didefinisikan. Meski hujan telah berhenti, ia tak jua beranjak. Melainkan masih terduduk di kursinya, menerawang ke luar jendela, memerhatikan apa yang ada di sana. Ia justru merindu. Merindu gadis pirang berparas jelita yang selama ini dicintainya di belahan dunia sana. Saat ia merindunya, semakin ia mengerti bila dalam tubuhnya, gadis itu selalu mengisi relung hati. Bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino. Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

.

[iv]

Ino usai memanjatkan doa pada Yang Maha Mendengar. Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah, mengucapkan kata _aamiin_ di pengjuhung doa dan pujiannya. Ia tak takut. Tak perlu takut akan perpisahan sementara dengan kekasih yang kini tengah dilaluinya. Karena kini ia menyadari bahwa perpisahan nanti akan mengembalikan apa yang dulu tak pernah dimilikinya. Ia tersenyum kembali dalam doanya. Mengharap pada tiap-tiap kata yang terpanjat, menginginkan terkabulnya doa dan ketenangan atas apa yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Buatlah ia selalu bahagia di manapun dia berada, Tuhan. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Sai-ku tersayang."

.

[v]

Sore hari di penghujung Desember, manik jelaganya memerhatikan hujan badai yang datang. Ia menyelimuti diri dan meringkuk di depan perapian. Ia ingin hujan segera berhenti, karena ia selalu suka sehabis hujan di bulan Desember. Sai menyesap kopi panasnya. Buatnya, Desember, senantiasa membuatnya semakin dekat dengan gadis tercintanya. Saat ini mengharap semua asanya tak kerhapus seiring berjalannya waktu. Berdoa senantiasa pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar perasaan keduanya tetap terjaga.

"Tuhan, jagalah perasaan Ino agar ia hanya memberikan rasa cinta itu padaku."

.

[vi]

Gerakannya terhenti seusai menuliskan namanya di sudut halaman. Iris akuanya menerawang ke luar jendela ruangannya. Dalam hati diselipkannya sosok pemuda yang tak pernah bisa dihapuskan dari benaknya. Ia tersenyum lalu berbisik, "untuk dirimu yang jauh di sana, hadirmu selalu kunanti. Cepatlah kembali dan jangan pergi lagi, Sai"

.

[vii]

Kumulonimbus meradang, menimbulkan hujan yang tak dapat di hadang. Sai memerhatikan tiap-tiap tetes hujan membentuk berbagai pola di jendela lalu menelusuri dengan jemarinya. Ia merindu, sama dengan tanaman yang merindu hujan di kala terik datang. Saat seperti ini, yang dapat dilakukannya hanya berdoa, berharap setiap dipanjatnya dapat memangkas jarang pada rindu yang menyesak pada Ino-nya tercinta.

"Tunggulah aku di sana, Ino. Bersabarlah."

.

[ix]

Ino menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memejam seraya memanjat doa berikut pujian pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Entah kenapa, ia ingin melepaskan segalanya. Mengecup resah rosario yang dipegangnya, mendekatkannya pada artium di dadanya. Kemudian ia bertanya, bagaimana melepas rindu yang berkecamuk di dalam dada?

"Besok kita kan bertemu kembali, Sai. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

[x]

Bandara itu tak pernah sepi, si gadis pirang itu masih saja menunggu pemuda kesayangannya tuk segera datang. Memerhatikan tiap-tiap orang yang lewat, berharap Sai-lah yang menyembul dibalik kerumunan. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Ino tersenyum kala pemuda yang diharapkannya datang menghampiri. Keduanya saling berpeluk, menghidu aroma tubuh masing-masing. Meleburkan rindu, menjadikannya satu, menghapus ragu.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Sai. Selamat datang kembali."

Sai tersenyum, "aku pulang, sayang. Terimakasih selalu menunggu."

"Terimakasih selalu menjaga rasa itu." Ino kembali memeluk sang terkasih.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu." Sai melabuhkan bibirnya pada dahi gadisnya, pertanda dirinya dan cintanya takkan pernah pergi lagi.

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
